comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Irezumi
Retired DC OC Izumi Koga is an ex-con who recently immigrated to the U.S. after the crisis. She was employed for bodyguard work with Cabe and McPherson, Security Specialists. Assigned to Pepper Potts as a bodyguard by Tony Stark, she died protecting her assignment from an Intergang bombing. Background *Izumi Koga was born into a family of not only trained Ninja, but gangsters in Ibaraki Japan in March of 19XX *At the age of 5, Izumi's mother insists upon beginning her training. This begins with basic understanding of art, and witnessing tattoos being done. Physical training also begins with basic exercise. *Age 7, Izumi begins to practice with throwing weapons. Also begins learning how to hide and make 'noise traps' *Age 8, Izumi begins to learn that 'magic' is real. Mother displays the clans 'Tattoo Magic'. *Age 11, Izumi gets into her first fight at school. Beats up an older boy for lifting her skirt. *Age 14, Izumi begins to hang out with 'Yanki'. Local delinquents. Bullies anybody she deems to be 'mean people'. Continues training. *Age 17, Izumi is given her mothers 'Kiyohime' tattoo. *Age 18, Izumi graduates Highschool. Fully understands Tattoo Art. Later that year arrested and convinced of Aggravated Assault and Armed Robbery due to not being willing to testify against her friends. *Age 18-23, Spends time in prison. Makes point to show other inmates she isn't going to be pushed around. *Age 24, Crisis rocks the world and Izumi actively uses her powers to defend a handful of guards and fellow inmates when the aliens strike. This earns her an expedited sentence under the recommendation of the warden of the prison, stating 'The charges must have been fabricated. No Superhero would do such a thing' After the new year, Izumi moves to America. Her goal to see the world and distance her self from the more 'criminal' aspect of her family. Her father explains she will always be Koga, but is his Daughter first and has his blessing. *Age 25, Begins professional body guard work in New York, where she can use all her training to protect others. Personality Tomboy: Izumi is a tomboy. Plain and simple, she is very rough and tumble and always eager to participate and be 'one of the guys'. This is likely due to her Yanki nature in her schooldays and was further compounded by a stint in prison. Now she is often very bold and in your face about things. Secret Self: Izumi doesn't often act 'girly' but when she does she is quick to try and hide it, or even yell at people who noticed it. Dedicated: Izumi is dedicated and loyal, and if she pledges her self to a person, team or cause its simply how it is. She doesn't pledge lightly, but is always open to opportunities, especially when people need her help. Animal Lover: Izumi loves animals, partially due to her abilities with tattoos but even then, shes always had a pet of some kind. Logs *2013-08-18 - Mission: Intergang: Not A Super Soldier - Pepper's down, Captain America is being kissed by a Vice President, and Stark is raving mad. What happens when Stark's sanity is going bye, and the only way to save her is to open a door she likely wants remained closed? (TV: 2013-08-18 - Intergang Attacks VP) Category:DC Original Category:DC Hero Category:New York City Category:DC Deceased